Admitting Secrets
by Little-Oni
Summary: Mac's hiding something from you, and you need to find out what he's hiding. (Little Mac x Reader story.)


(A/N) Here is another self-insert story! This one is based on one of the older imagines on the blog which is: " Imagine that the reason Little Mac never takes off his gloves is that he has crooked and bent fingers from past fights. He's super self-conscious over them and so far Doc is the only one to know about them." So you know what to expect. Enjoy!

Romance and the bitter cold, both were in the air tonight. You and Mac decided that it would be nice to take a walk to a local coffee shop that opened up recently downtown. It had only been open for two weeks yet people were going crazy for it. The pastries were always warm and crisp and the coffee was to die for. Your friend's recommended that you should stop by the shop and give it a try, and what better way to enjoy it then with your boyfriend?

Around Ten P.M is when Mac came by your apartment to pick you up, He wore an old brown jacket that had been worn down and stitched a few times. He also sported a pair of green mittens, the kind that don't have any fingers. While trying to hurry out the door you swing your scarf around your neck and zip up your coat. "Alright I'm ready. Let's head out!" You shout excitedly. On your way out the door Mac gives you a smug look which starts to make you wonder what he's thinking. "Not forgetting anything?" Mac says out of the blue, you look over at him and are about to say something. But your thoughts shatter when he pulls out a small black square. Confused for a second, you look at him with a quizzical look until one thought connected to another. That's your wallet! "Mac what the hell?! Did you steal that from me?" You shout rather loudly while snatching it from him. In the process of getting your wallet back you manage to steal his mitten right along with it. Mac's eyes widen as he quickly shoves his hand into his pocket. "Y-you left it on the table while you were getting ready. I knew you weren't going to remember it so I grabbed it for you, okay? Now give me my mitten." He says hurriedly. Shocked to see your boyfriend like this you obediently give him the glove back. "Why do you want your mitten back so much? You have pockets.." You ask curiously. The only response was a grunt and Mac quickly slipping his mitten back on his hand.

After some more walking the both of you arrive at the shop. Luckily it wasn't packed at all, in fact it was almost empty save for a few stragglers hanging around. It was a nice feeling to be greeted with warm air after walking in the awful cold. You looked around the shop in amazement, the decor looked wonderful, the pastries smelled fantastic and the whole place had a homely feel to it. Walking over to the table you set yourself down in a chair and take off your coat, letting it rest on the back of your chair. Pulling out your wallet you flip through some old coupons and even some pictures of you and Mac. "Hey Mac, what do you wanna get? They have lots of great stuff up there so there's plenty to choose from!" You exclaim gleefully at your boyfriend, who was staring down at his mitten covered hands. He looked like he was in some serious thought, he probably didn't even hear you. "Mac, are you okay?" You ask him quietly while reaching to hold his hands that were resting on the table. He quickly jerks away his hands from your grasp and shoves them under the table looking quite flustered. "Let's just..get something up a the counter, okay?" Mac mumbles quietly. You start to wonder on what Mac is hiding, you've been dating for a while now, why would he hide anything from you. Walking up to the counter you look at the menu the shop had above the counter. "I'll take a medium coffee, black." Mac says to the man behind the counter. Thinking for a few moments, you finally decide what you want. "I'd like a medium hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll from the pastry rack, please!" You ask the man nicely and clearly. Pulling out your wallet again you pull out some cash to pay for your goodies. Looking over to Mac you see him struggling to pull the money out of his wallet, his mittens have no finger holes on them so this must be challenging for him.

"You could just take mittens you know. Nobody is going to judge you if you take them off." You casually say to Mac, taking a step closer to him. "Ugh. (Y/N) can you just do it for me?" Mac asks you, his expression shows he's quite frustrated. That was it, you wanted to know what Mac was hiding and you wanted to know now. "Mac, for god sakes, just tell me-!"

"Sir, Ma'am. Your orders are ready." The worker says calmly. With a defeated sigh you snatch Mac's wallet and give him the appropriate amount of cash for his order, then you take your wallet and pay for your order.

Sitting back down at the table you angrily take a bite out of your cinnamon roll, chewing it rather intensely. "What's got you so mad?" Mac asks in a normal tone of voice. "I want to know what you're hiding from me! I mean your hands, Mac? Seriously? It's almost like I've never seen your hands.." You pause and think. "Have I ever seen your hands? Whenever I see you, you have your hands in gloves or in your pockets. What's wrong with your hands?" You ask quietly as you calmed down from your little rant a moment ago. Mac looked nervous and pale, he looked around the room as he tried to avoid your eyes.

"Don't you trust me?"

That was it, that was the breaking point. "Okay, fine! I'll show you what I'm hiding from you." Mac says angrily as he reaches for his mitten, hesitating for a moment, but then slowly pulling it off. Both mittens were off and his hands were laid out flat on the table. At first glance they looked like a normal pair of hands but as you look at them you notice, his fingers were crooked. "Are you happy? My fingers are a wreck, I hate showing them to people.. They got like this from getting into a lot of fist fights and lots of trips to the hospital. It looks awful, I know.."

Disheartened by Mac's story you rubbed your eyes as if you could feel tears welling up. Instinctively, you picked up Mac's right hand and kissed it. "Oh, Mac.. I had no idea.. I'm sorry I pressured you. You weren't ready to tell me. I'm so sorry..". Mac gave a weak chuckle and placed his hand on your head and tussled up your hair. "It's alright, It was kinda my fault too. I was being pretty mysterious about it. The curiosity must have been eating at you like crazy." Mac said sincerely. You laughed and confirmed that it was.

"Well since were still here, and I don't really feel embarrassed using my hands anymore. Let's just enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night. Sound good, (Y/N)?"

"Absolutely!"


End file.
